Bloodline of evil
by IMPS 666
Summary: Its pretty much the story of one of Jack's decendants and his path toward evil. He has to choose between the light and the dark obvious what he chooses
1. The Guild

CH 1: The Guild

A young boy ran around Hook Coast in the snow, playing. As he rounded a corner he ran into an elderly man, his father. As he fell to the ground his father stopped him. "Son I have something for you," he said as the boy dusted himself off.

The boy nodded and followed his father. "You're aware of what happened here many years ago, when Jack of Blades summoned the sword of Aeons?" The boy nodded and he continued. "And how Jack destroyed the guild and it was destroyed?" The boy nodded once more. "Well the guild was rebuilt many years ago and has changed a lot since then. Well as many people know this is where he found the key to the sword." The boy nodded once more. "What I am trying to say is that although it was many years ago, it is very important, especially to us."

The boy looked up at his father, wide eyed. Even at the age of ten, he had an idea of where this was going. He had overheard his parents talking at nigh, about having to leave Hook Coast. The truth was that they were the only living descendants of Jack of Blades, and the boy knew this.

It was very hard for his father to tell him this because he feared for his son. He and his wife had virtually no money and had tried to keep their bloodline a secret. Now that people were trying to uncover the mystery of what had happened to Jack, they had uncovered the secret of their bloodline. Now that people knew they were afraid that they had some of his power and would look to get revenge on all of Albion. The truth was that the boys family wanted it about as much as a dead skunk but what could they do? They had tried to keep it a secret but they couldn't keep it hidden anymore. They had to leave Hook Coast and fast, unfortunately they couldn't take their son with them.

They were too afraid to take him with them, for his sake. So they had paid for him to go to the Guild and train as a hero.

"Son look," said the old man. "You have to understand that your mother an I love you and only want the best for you. That is why we have decided to send you to the Hero's Guild, where you can be trained to protect yourself and those around you."

The boy looked at his father, "but this is my home, Hook Coast. Why do you want to send me away? Wasn't it you who always told me not to run from my problems?"

"Yes son, but," his father sighed. "You aren't the one running here, your mother and I are. We're just trying to save you from the fate that we'll be facing if you stay with us."

The boy turned away and ran back to his home. He ran into his room and grabbed his pack. He owned no toys so he only packed clothes. He knew that there was no arguing with his father so he packed.

He lifted up a floorboard under his bed and extracted a small sack, filled with a few gold coins. He knew, some how he knew, that someday he would need this. He had saved all of the money that he had ever found or been given in here. It wasn't much but it was the only thing that was his and he knew that.

He ran his hands over it and stuffed it in the bottom of his pack, under his clothes. He looked around his empty room and slung his pack over his shoulder, walking down the stairs. His father was standing in the door way, a cloak wrapped about his shoulders. "Here," he said as he threw him a cloak. "Put it on and follow me."

The boy did as he was told and followed his father. They walked out of the house and went up the road. They left the town and went up to the culis gate. They stepped into it and were instantly transported to the ancient culis gate in Darkwood.

The father drew a knife from his belt and hid it in his sleeve as they walked onward. "Damion, stay close to me."

The boy looked up at him in surprise, he had never been called by his name by either of his parents. He nodded his head and drew closer to his father. They walked through the forest together, staying alert. It was about midnight and Damion was growing tired. Only the unearthly howls and screams of the creatures that called this forest their home kept him awake.

As they left Darkwood and entered Greatwood, both of them breathed a sigh of relief as they made it through the nightmarish area, unscathed. They made their way through Greatwood, over the bridges and into the thick of the woods. They took the path through what remained of Orchard farm. It was not only a short cut, but also blocked them from being attacked by the bandits that often called Greatwood their home. They exited the farm and went through what was left of the forest.

They left the forest and went up the path that led to the guild. At the crossroads of the series of paths stood a large stone statue. Damion stood and looked at it for a moment, admiring it. "Come on, we need to get going, they're expecting us by dawn," said the father.

The boy nodded and moved on. They turned to the right and headed down a hill. Before them stood a large building with what seemed to be a stage in front of it. Two men stood out front and pushed open the doors as the father and son approached.

They entered into a large and circular room with many doors leading from it. In the centre stood a large model map of Albion. The boy glanced at it but was more awe-struck by the large room. He had never before seen a building as big as this. He went to move away but felt his father's hand clamp down upon his shoulder.

As the boy moved back to his father's side, a set of doors in one of the doorways flung open and an elderly man moved into the room. A hood covered the upper half of his face with shadow and a thick, white beard covered the lower half of his face. It was a long robe that touched the floor and was a mossy green with a black outline.

All that could be seen of the actual man were feeble and wrinkled hands with claw like nails. He grasped a walking stick and walked toward the boy. He turned to the father and spoke in a soft and calm voice. "Hello sir, this is the boy you spoke of when we met, your son."

The father nodded and a hand descended upon the boys shoulder. Damion was surprised at the strength that the man possessed despite his looks. The old man steered the boy over to a staircase and told a guard to show him around the guild while he spoke to the father.

The guard led the boy around the massive guild and out into the grounds. Inside the guildmaster and Damion's father were deep in conversation. "So you're sure that you want to leave him here?" Asked the guildmaster.

"Yes, I'm positive that its the best thing for him, he needs it."

"Ok, where will I be able to find you if something comes up?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to, but don't worry, none of Jacks powers should appear in him. He does have more power than me or anyone in our bloodline since Jack for that matter. But he should be fine, he's a good boy."

"Well I hope for his sake that you're right. Now we should probably get him in here so that you can say your goodbyes."

The father nodded as the guard walked back in with his son. He motioned for Damion to follow him and he did so. They stepped into one of the many hallways of the guild. Damion's father kneeled down so that he was level with him. "Son I want you to forget about your mother and I for the time being. The guild is your home. These people will help you to become strong. After you have left the guild I will find you, but for now you need to concentrate on developing at the guild.

Damion saw tears well up in his father's eyes. He himself, even at his age was not an emotional person, he never had been. For a fact, neither was his father and it surprised him to see his father like this. As their eyes met, Damion looked away. Despite him having control over his emotions, he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself.

His father's arms wrapped around him, hugging him briefly and then he stood up. Damion looked up at him and smiled. His father rubbed the top of his head and left the hallway.

He heard the double doors of the guild open and close again before he bothered to move. With a sigh he walked into the map room and looked at the guild master. "I suppose that I have a room," he said as he yawned.

The guild master nodded as he motioned for the boy to follow him. "Welcome home lad, enjoy your time here and remember, we are your family now."

Damion couldn't help but smile at the effort to make him feel welcome, no matter how much of a failed attempt it was. He walked over to the old man and followed him up a set of stairs. The guild master led him into a fair-sized room with five beds in it. "You'll be sharing this room with some of our other apprentices. Get some sleep because tomorrow, you're training begins."


	2. Training

CH 2: Training

Under a tree outside the guild sat a boy. He had raven black hair and was wearing a cream coloured tunic with a blue outline. He was in a deep sleep, resting after a long days training. The hood on his tunic was pulled over his head so that it covered his eyes, blocking the sun from his eyes.

Strapped to his back was an iron kitana along with a Yew longbow. Aside from the sword and bow, he had a dagger tied to his boot. Some other apprentices walked by and snickered at him. His eyes immediately shot open and he glared at them. One of them stopped walking and stared at him. The boy stood up and cracked his knuckles. "You want something Blaise?"

The boy turned and walked away. Before he left sight he called over his shoulder, "I was just wondering when you were going to show up to Will training Damion."

Damion's already pale skin flushed. He had been at the guild eight years now, he being 16 now. This was his final day of training, after that he had his four final exams. If he didn't show up for his final training he would automatically fail his exam. He dusted himself off and ran down the small hill that led to the Will training area.

He and the small group of apprentices that had passed him had the class together, but Damion was a fair distance behind them at the moment. He ran faster as he saw the small island that the Will training was held; the others were already there.

As he reached the set of stones that lead to the island he tripped. He managed to catch his balance before he went into the water and with a small jump he landed on the island.

His Will instructor simply smiled and ignored the interruption. She wore a long black robe with green trimming on it; a guild seal was used as a clasp to hold the neck closed. Her hair was streaked with grey but still held a majority of it natural red.

Damion had spent eight years at the guild and had learned so much in is time there. He was the best in all of his classes but slacked off most of the time. He had made no friends during his time at the guild, feeling it was more important to say focused on the tasks at hand. The closest he had to anyone that he interacted with in a social way was Blaise, and they hated each other.

Blaise took every opportunity he had to humiliate Damion. He tried to get him side tracked all of the time and interrupted his training. Damion had learned to take it all in stride, bidding his time until he could attack. In the end Damion always came out on top, for the two were sparing partners. Both were scared from the wounds they inflicted upon each other during Melee training.

As the class progress, their instructor droning on like usual, Damion kept an eye on Blaise. He kept shifting around and glancing at him at moments. Damion began to grow suspicious of his actions as Blaise drew closer and closer to him.

As Blaise got within a few feet of him Damion closed his eyes. Will was by far his best class and he had perfect control over his abilities. He focused and moved a strand of Will from his mind to his hands, allowing it to sink into the bones. He opened his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands to his legs.

As Blaise was almost beside him, he released the will from his hands. It ran down his legs and into the ground, heading for the nearest object, Baise. As Blaise lifted on of his feet to take another step a bolt of lightning shot from the ground and hit his foot. He leapt from the ground and landed on his back, writhing in pain.

"Blaise! I would appreciate it if you would be still during my lesson or you will fail your exam!"

Blaise looked sheepishly at her and mumbled an apology as he stumbled to his feet. He glared at Damion as he dusted himself off. Damion stifled a laugh as the boy massaged his leg.

Damion relaxed his arms letting the numbing feeling of using the Will disapear. He crossed his arms and continued with listening to the lesson at hand.

* * *

After the lesson Damion went back to rest under the tree. He pulled a smooth stone out from his pocked and drew his kitana. He ran the stone along the blade, honing it to a razor sharp edge. He tested it with his finger every so often only stopping when he was content with the edge on it.

Afterward he pulled out his dagger and began to sharpen it. After finishing with it he pulled out his bow and tested the string, making sure it was taunght. He made an ajustment to it, adding more of a spring to it. He looked up in the sky and sighed.

It was nearly dark and he knew that the guild would be serving dinner soon. He walked across a small bridge and toward the guild. He entered the dinning hall and sat down at the end of one of the tables, his usual spot. A girl sat across from him and smiled sheepishly at him. He looked up at her, compelled to smile back.

She had hallow looking eyes and a blonde hair that almost seemed grey. She had never said a word to him, not once. Damion was curious to why she never seemed to talk to him. Even if she was deep in conversation with someone, she would go silent the moment he came into veiw. He grabbed a leg of one of the many chickens that were laid out on the table.

He ate his fill and walked up the stairs toward his room. He passed the series of doors and came to his room, sighing with relief. He had feared that Blaise would try to exact revenge on him for the stunt during their Will lesson that he pulled.

He went into his room and laid down on his bed, exhausted after a long day.

* * *

At about midnight Damion heard the door of his room open and he tilted his head to get a better look. He saw the shadow of a young boy walking in. He Sat up in his bed to get a better look at the child that was now in his room.

He climbed out of his bed and walked over to the child. He was wearing a red cloak that was covering his face. Damion knelt down and looked at the child.

The boy raised his head to show a mask. It was completely white with red and gold markings. There were two holes for the eyes and no others. As Damion looked into the boys eyes, he felt his very soul burn and he fell over, passing out.

* * *

Well there's the second chapter, a new one will be along soon

There are a few things I need to explain though. First there is Will. It's basicaly the magic in the game. Next is that there are some changes to the guild like that each apprentice has their own room now.

Thats about it for now, hope you liked it:)


	3. Flames of Torment

Ch 3: Flames of Torment

Damion woke in the dinning hall, sweating inteansly. He sat up and felt a searing pain flow throughout his body. A hand pressed against his chest and forced him to lay back. He rolled over as the pain in his body got more intense and he vomited on the floor. He rolled back as the pain subsided

He glanced up at the woman who was tending to his wounds and saw the girl that had sat with him earlier. "I really wouldn't recommend sitting up that fast again, it'll only spread the poison."

_Poison?_ He thought to himself. _What the hell does she mean poison?_

He went to open his mouth but couldn't say anything. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll be fine, there's not enough there to kill you, it just made you very sick."

He realized that this was the first time she had ever spoken to him. He pushed himself up slightly and smiled at her. She went to push him back down but he shook his head. He grabbed a flask filled with water and downed it. He turned to her and smiled again, she blushed. "What was that thing that attacked me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You'll have to ask the guild master, he's the one who found you."

"Ask me what?" The old man said as he stepped into the room.

"What... happened to me?" Damion asked him as he rubbed his neck, trying to lossen up his mucles.

"This could take a bit, I was hoping this would never happen but." He turned to the girl. "Mia, could you give us a moment." The girl nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. "Now Damion I'm sure you know about your blood line by this point in time."

"I've known ever since I was a child. Why? What does that have to do with this?"

The guild master sighed and sat down beside the apprentice. "That thing that attacked you... It was you."

Damion looked up at him in disbeleave. "How the hell is that possible? I can't be in to places at once, and that was a kid that attacked me."

"Yes it was a child that attacked you, but did you see his mask?" Damion nodded and he continued. "That was the same mask the your ancestor, Jack of blades wore. He's trying to get your powers so he can use them."

"How is that possible?" Damion asked him. "Jack died deacades ago, everyone knows that. Plus my families his only living decendants."

The Guild Master sighed once more as he placed one of his hands on Damion's shoulder. "The reason that he could effect you is because he's in the guild, he always has been."

Damion looked at him, shocked."How is that possible. No one has ever seen him since the night he was killed."

"He wasn't killed," said the Guild Master. "He was vanquished, he was never killed. He was defeated in the Guild and he's trying to get loose."

"But why?" Damion asked. "Why now? I've been here for years. He could have bone this at any time."

"Well it has to do with your age," said the Guild Master. "As you get older, your powers get stronger. Now that your powers have reached a point where you are ready to become a hero he saw his oppertunity."

Damion nodded as he stood up shakely. "So where is he, in the guild?"

The Guild Master stood up and beackoned for Mia to come back into the room. She grabbed Damion's arm, steadying him. He smiled at her and tried to straighten up.

He felt nauseous and almost fell backward. He felt Mia's grip tighten on him as she tried to get him to stand normally. Damion leaned forward as the felling subsidded and his head stopped spinning.

The guild master smiled and began to walk out of the room. Damion followed him with the help of Mia as they exited the room.

They walked up a small set of steps and into the map room. They turned right and walked into the guild library.

Damion clutched one of the many book shelves as Mia released him. "What's so special about the library?" Damion asked as he puleed himself up to his full height. "I've been in here many times and there hasn't been the slightest thing I'd call strange."

The guild master sighed as he walked tothe back of the room. "Its not the library that's important," he said. "It's what's behind it that is important."

with that he grabbed the bookshelf closest to him and pushed it aside, revealing a large doorway. He walked into theentrance with Damion and mia close on his heels.

As they stepped into the entrance a cold gust of wind met them. Damion shivered as he looked around the dark room that they stood in.

There were two sets of tourches were at either end of the room. The middle was darkened to the point where it almost looked like there was nothing there.

Damion looked to the side and saw a railing. He realized that he was standing on a bridge. He clutched the railing and leaned over it. He saw that the bridge was streatching across a large cavern, to which he could not see the bottom.

He heard a creaking noise and he looked up. The Guild Masterhad pushed open a large set of oak doors and was looking at Damion.

"Watch howyou look over the edge, I'm not really sure howfar down that goes."

Damion straightened up and hobbled toward theGuild Master. As he got to the doors he feltMia pull away from him. He looked to her, confused.

"I can't go in there," she said as he leaned against the railing. "Besides, I doubt I want to go in there if its the cause of all this trouble. I'll wait out here while you and the GuildMaster go in."

Damion nodded as he stumbled into the next room. He leaned against the doorway as he looked into the room.

There were tourches all around the circular room. Along the walls were many tapastrys that seemed to show the life of some great hero. Then Damion's eyes fell one of the tapastrys that had a painting of a man wearing a red cloak.

H reaconized it to be Jack of Blades and he tried to look away but could not. Jack's eyes seemed to burn into his. He tore away from it and looked to the center of the room. There was a small rising in the center and there seemed to be a reddish light coming from there.

He looked at theGuildMaster and then back to thelight. "What do you see Damion?" the old man asked him.

Damion stayed silent and walked toward it.Thelight seemed to call out to him and he quickened his pace, ignoring the pain that the posion was inflicting upon him.

As he came within a fewstepsof the light he felt an odd burning sensation. He fell to the ground as a pain the likes of which he had nver felt before consumed him. He looked up to see flames now shooting from the center of the room.

He gasped as a hand reached out of thefloor, seemingly trying to pull itself up. The hand seemed tohave claw-like nails on it.

Damion tried desperatly to stand as the figure of Jack was pulled from the ground. He looked back to find the doors of the room closed and the Guild Master nowhere in sight.

He began to black out asthe figure that seemed to be Jack lifted him from the ground.


End file.
